


Storm's A-Brewin

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bickering, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Thunderstorms, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Kangin and Ryeowook are fighting, but Ryeowook finds himself outside his boyfriend's door in the middle of the night due to his fear of thunderstorms. Will Kangin let him in after being ignored all day?





	

“Don't talk to me!” I cried as I slammed my bedroom door shut, turning to press my back to it.

I slid down the broad piece of wood, landing on my bottom and pulling my knees to my chest.

“Ryeo! Ryeo, come on,” Kangin pleaded from the other side.

I shook my head as I hugged my legs, not that he could see the gesture.

“I didn't mean it. Let me come in so we can talk about this!”

He remained stationed outside my room for about an hour pleading his case before he finally gave up and padded away. During that hour I had crawled into my bed, diving under the blankets to curl up like a burrito. My feelings were hurt, I felt really down and depressed. Kangin had stood me up for the third time this week. I know we all had schedules and that we were all busy, but he shouldn't have made plans with me if there was a doubt in his head that he wouldn't be able to make it. My tears burned my eyes, the tip of my nose tingling as they finally breached the brim and fell down my cheeks. I rolled onto my side with a huff, looking forward to crying myself to sleep.

 

 

I woke with a fright, jumping with a gasp. A loud noise had startled me awake. I clutched the edge of my blanket and brought it to my chin when a flash of lightning lit up my room. My palms began to sweat and my heart raged in my chest. My breath came quick and I began to tremble.

“Ah!” I cried when another booming clap of thunder shook the dorm, burying further into my pillow.

Kangin usually cuddled with me during thunder storms, held me close since he knew the loud noises scared me. I worried my bottom lip as I remained hunkered down. Should I go to Kangin and seek shelter? Or should I remain here and wallow in my tears? Would he even let me into his room after shutting him out earlier?

Another soul shattering rumble had me skittering down the hall, pillow clutched to my chest as I padded my way to Sungmin's room, seeing if he would take me in before I resorted to Kangin. I didn't even pause before knocking on his door eagerly. He opened the door and blinked sleepy eyes at me.

“Wook?” he whispered softly as he squinted at me.

“Minnie, can I sleep with you? The thunder scares me,” I asked in a rush.

“I don't have any room unless you want to sleep on the floor. Kyuhyun's with me,” he replied with an apologetic smile.

I knew what that meant. Kyuhyun was prone to random bursts of arousal and I didn't fancy being woken up by the sounds of them rolling around in the sheets together.

“That's alright, thanks anyway, Minnie.”

He shut the door with a wave and I turned to face the hall, glancing down both directions. I didn't want to disturb Teukie-hyung even if he would be willing to take me in. He really needed the rest and if he was sleeping through the storm, I didn't want to be the one to wake him up. Yesung's room was off the list. The lights from all his animal tanks would keep me up. Shindong snored and Eunhyuk talked in his sleep. I knew I was being picky, that any roomie would be better than no roomie, but the more I thought about it, the more I was just ignoring the problem. I wanted, needed, Kangin.

Shuffling to his door quickly, spurred on by the flash of lightning, the sound of the wind howling by the windows in the living room, the force of the rain being thrown against the glass, I scratched at his door like a stray kitten begging to be rescued.

“Kangin,” I whimpered, tears in my eyes as I looked over my shoulder like the Boogeyman was after me. “Kangin, please.”

I released a startled gasp when the door was flung open, my pillow falling to the hardwood floor. Kangin stood in the doorway, glancing down at me with a scowl as I trembled in the hall. He didn't say anything and I didn't make a move to enter without being invited.

“Kangie, please. Can I-”

I was cut off by another startling clap, sending me straight into my boyfriend's waiting arms. They wound around me and I melted in his strong embrace.

“Can I share your bed tonight? Please?” I asked even as he was pulling me further into his room, shutting the door behind me.

“I thought you were angry at me?” he whispered deeply, lifting the blanket of his bed to allow me in first next to the wall where I preferred.

I scrambled inside and got comfy, anxious for him to quickly join me and protect my right side.

“I'll continue being angry at you in the morning. For right now, hold me. _Please_ ,” I urged, reaching my arms out to him.

He slipped in next to me, pulling the blankets up and over us. As he slid closer, he pulled me to his chest, his arm over my spine, applying enough pressure to make me feel secure.

“How bout you _don't_ be mad at me tomorrow?” Kangin suggested, face in my hair.

His voice was a low rumble in his chest, sending vibrations into the ear I had pressed against his body.

“I'm still mad at you,” I whimpered, burying my face into the crook of his neck to escape yet another boisterous rumble.

“Call it even for letting you into my room after ignoring me earlier?”

I shook my head vigorously.

“I can send you back to your room,” he said as he began to pull away.

“You wouldn't!” I gasped, clutching at his shirt with fear.

“Forgive me, Ryeowook, or else I will,” he deadpanned.

It didn't take long for me to think it over. I much preferred to be here with Kangin than be alone in my own room to wait out the storm.

“Don't make me,” I whined as I wound my arms around his neck and tightened my hold.

“Am I forgiven?”

I pressed my cheek against his and nodded, “Always.”

“That's my Wookie,” he grinned as he tangled our legs together.

“I love you, Youngwoon,” I whispered before pressing my lips against his warm neck.

“I love you too Ryeowook. I'm sorry I missed our date.”

“You didn't,” I smiled meekly. “Our date's tomorrow. I got the date wrong.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> To clear something up ... in my head, in the beginning Wook really thought Kangin was late but thought about it later and realized his mistake after it was already too late and the fight had taken place. Like he thought it over more before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
